As is known, a typical ironing board assembly is foldable or otherwise collapsible. Accordingly, after use thereof, the assembly may be folded or collapsed and then stored in an inconspicuous or out-of-the-way area such as in a closet, behind a door, etc. During storage, the assembly is commonly stood up in a near-vertical position and leaned against a vertical surface.
However, such a stood-up ironing board assembly consumes valuable floor space and is prone to being knocked over or otherwise toppled. In particular, a playing child, a roving pet, or the like may unintentionally or intentionally apply a sufficient horizontal force to topple the assembly, and as should be evident, the toppling assembly may significantly injure the aforementioned child, pet, and/or other adjacent objects should the toppling assembly come in contact therewith. Moreover, it is likely during the aforementioned toppling event that the legs of the assembly will extend, thereby causing additional damage and/or injury during such toppling.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that will allow an ironing board assembly to be safely stored out of the way such that valuable floor space is not occupied, and such that accidental toppling of the stored assembly is prevented or at least minimized.